


One Winter Month

by saundrasays (Greekgeek68)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, I have no idea what I am doing here, Reader Insert, Secret Santa 2020, Some Plot, This is a monster, Winter Time, a single almost drowning, best of times and worse of times, lots of half assed snark, some violence, startrekkingaroundasgard from tumblr made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greekgeek68/pseuds/saundrasays
Summary: Reader is the youngest and first female Commander of the Royal Guard for the King of Ameria, Steve Rogers. She usually deals with security risks revolving around her King and Country, until King James and his sister Princess Rebecca of Broklin come as a way to escape from a brewing assassination plot. King James and King Steve are brothers in all but blood and you grew up right along side them but instead of  growing closer you and King James grew farther apart, friendship turned to enemies. But there is always a turning point.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 26





	One Winter Month

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermesmaximoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermesmaximoff/gifts).



> My entry for startrekkingaroundasgard's 2020 secret santa event. I wrote this as a gift for Hermesmaximoff who asked for an enemies to lovers royal au. I hope I do her justice.
> 
> This 15K words, I have no idea how it got this long, I have no idea what I was going for but here you go. I hope this is good for you Kai and everyone else.

The not so simple daughter of a Queen's simple handmaiden and the King's simple Royal Guardsman, Y/F/N Y/L/N. You spent your adolescence leaning how to be a castle maid of many skill and your nights learning how to be a Royal guard of many skills. Your mother may have been in the dark about your nightly activities with your father but not Erksine-The commander of the Royal Guard-or Steve the Crown Prince. The three of them helped you build up your mental and physical strength over the many years you trained. They made you run up and down the tower steps until you could sprint and keep your breath. They made you lift buckets of metal with varying weight until your arms refused to shake.

The years passed in a blur of blood, sweat and tears, and in those years you and Steve grew close. A bond born of scars and bruises. The training helped with your dexterity and strength; leading to you maid duties being almost easy. Baskets were light and stairs were quick, pardon the days after you got thoroughly trounced by your sparring partners. Those days you weren't sure how you kept your training hidden from your mother. You were never really close with your mother, your father cared for you as a child during the day while she worked and filled your days with thrilling stories of knights, of dangerous quests, of daring rescues. Your nights were filled with dreams of you saving people from certain doom. A dream that would would eventually become truth.

Winter might have been your favorite time of year-with the snow blanketing everything, and the hot drinks and ice skating and warm cloaks and roaring fires and pretty decorations-if not for Ameria's Annual Winter Festival and Ball. You were the Commander of the Royal Guard. Your job was to ensure the safety of any and every royal in the castle by any means necessary, you had dozens of the best trained guards at your disposable along with working with some of the best minds Ameria had to offer on the Council. Winter usually meant less travel and less royals at the castle...pardon the week long party started many years ago by King Steve's parents Queen Sarah and King Joseph. Everyone was invited and that meant King James Buchanan Barnes from Broklin.

A outrageously charming king with unmatched archery and blade work skills paired with brutal ruthlessness on the battlefield, King James was an imposing figure. That was before he lost an arm in a skirmish, now he terrified most others. You could barely stomach his presence. King James as a prince and even now was pulling Steve out of spats he had no right to be in but did nothing to deter him to begin with, earning your ire.

"Lady Y/N! I have come to fetch you for His Majesty. He was asking for you at the council meeting." A young page came running up to you interrupting you train of thought as you gazed over the snow-covered trees.

"Very well, thank you. You can go now, I can find my own way." You dismissed the page and strode of down the hallway to where you knew the meeting was being held.

When you arrived the entire council was waiting. Sam Wilson was Commander of the Infantry, Clint Barton was Captain of the Archery regiment, Natasha Romanoff was the head spymaster, Thor who was Captain of the Calvary and Animal handling, Vision and Wanda the married heads of Kitchen and Castle Staff, Tony the treasure and co-lead engineer, Bruce Banner was chief healer and co-lead engineer, Pietro was the head messenger, Pepper, Chief ambassador, and their were aa few others there too. "Sorry, I didn't think I was invited to this meeting." You said.

"No, I didn't intend for you to come really. However, I felt you should be aware as early as possible." Steve paused. He looked uncharacteristically serious. You raised an eyebrow and stared him down a little.

"I know we are finalizing details of the Winter Festival and I know that winter tends to be slow for assassins but apparently, it was been unseasonably warm in that regard to our southern neighbors. King James has just settled a few trade agreements which have left the other side none to happy. There hasn't been an attempt on his life or his sister's but there has been anonymous threats of increasing intent." Steve explained. The council was quiet.

"Alright. So are they coming here earlier than the others? Meaning we need to get some plans in place now. What is the objective? Keep them safe until when? Or are we going to try to engage the possible assassins at the party?" You asked rapidly. Steve looked slightly lost at all your questions. "What do we know? I will need any and all information on this to make plans. I want this taken care of before the party, too many variables." You told him. Steve nodded in agreement.

"Lady Y/N, this is all your jurisdiction. I am afraid I can't be much help. I know it is short notice but they will be here by the end of the week. It will be Bucky and Becca and some staffers. I advised them to travel light and inconspicuously. They made it look like a winter travel caravan, I didn't want them travel too light for that is suspicious in itself." Steve told you.

"That was a good call. What isn't a good call, sir is not telling me that you pseudo-brother is having threats against his and his sister's life! I would have been much more prepared if I was at all prepared." You told him. 

Steve glanced away from your angry stare sheepishly. "I know. I am sorry. I and he both hoped it would settle itself out before it got to this point."

"I know but optimism is no excuse. "'Your mind is your best weapon.'" You quoted.

"'No one can take that from you. Use it first.'" Steve finished. "Erskine would be proud of you." You flashed him a watery smile missing your mentor. 

"Okay, so game plan for right now, is everything goes through me about their stay here. We will need to have their regular rooms ready and a spare. Preferably with both a servant's quarters attached and a servant's entrance. If that is not possible I want one large suite with servant's entrance that way they can stay in the same suite if something happens. We will need King James to go over all his staff and what he knows about them. We will need a food tester. I would prefer a non human/animal one. Or limit the staff that touches his food." You thought aloud. The people in the room that would be relevant kept note to address your requests.

"I am impressed, Y/N." Wanda said, interrupting your though process.

You turned to her making a questioning hum in your throat. "Hm?"

"For someone who can barely stomach the thought of King James, you are very invested." Wanda was one of your best friends. She and Natasha both had an ability when you talked to them to act like they knew more than they were letting on. It always made you nervous, knowing one misspoken word could lead to chaos. Wanda knew you, knew how seriously you took threats against anyone but she wanted to hear you say it.

"It is my job. I am the commander of the Royal Guard. That means I am to guard any royal inside this castle. Whether it be someone like Princess Shuri who I adore or King James who drives me up the wall. His poor little sister is much too young to have to deal with any of this stress, I will make it my problem and not theirs and keep them safe and alive by any means necessary. I will figure this out by the Winter Festival. I _refuse_ to let this ruin her festival." You declared. At their smirks, you glared. "I am not going to let him be assassinated just because we don't get along, it doesn't mean I want him dead."

You shook your head, trying to get your thoughts in order. "Natasha, do you have anything about this? At this point I will take a whisper of a whisper."

"No. The ink has barely dried on the agreements, let alone make it's way up here. The only reason we know this much is because King James told Steve." Natasha looked frustrated, a little furrow between her creased brows. Something about what she said caught her attention, made the space in the back of your mind perk up.

"So, James sent you letters about what had been happening? Everything?" You asked, the change in your tone made Steve look at you.

"Yes. That is what we just said." Steve looked at you confused. 

"So it is possible, they know he is coming here, that we know about the threat. This could cause problems." You trailed off. Everyone focused on you and you took a breath. "They could change their entire methodology. They could make their target not only James but any of the royals. We will really need to do our very best. We could be working right into trap." You waved a hand, as if to physically wave away the thought. "Sorry, I am kind of thinking aloud. Natasha as you get information on this issue I want to be told. Wanda, can you find the rooms I was talking about before? I know we will be needing rooms as more royal come for the party but we have a month until we need to worry about that. If push comes to shove maybe we can use James as bait and draw them out." You sighed. Steve saw the tension in your shoulders. He felt sympathy for you but knew if anyone could handle this, you could.

"Y/N, we won't figure this out today or even tomorrow. We have time, so why don't we prepare for their arrival?" Steve asked trying to stop you from spiraling too deep into the same questions.

"Okay, okay. Give it some time, I got it. I will do what I can do now." You smiled at your friend, who winked playfully. "Okay then, I will need to talk to Sam about increasing some staffing with anyone willing. But that can all be discussed at a later date." You told everyone.

"I am available whenever you know that." Sam said. You nodded and made to leave.

"Y/N, I will see you in a little bit, I have to look at the cleaning schedule. I want our hunt for suitable rooms to be discreet." Wanda said as you opened the door. You threw a wave over your shoulder as you left. You heard Steve announce the next order of business-which was something about purchasing new drapes for some suites due to moths or something.

You walked the chilled hallways, pleased with the number of torches burning. Sirs Stark and Banner created a slow burning fuel to prevent them extinguishing too early. Your cloak was made of three-layered cotton to keep warmth but also move with the wearer so it snapped around your ankles, the edge just brushing the floor. You headed to your office to work out a possible schedule with the Royal Guard and Castle Guard and the infantry under Sam's command.

Time was not on your side, you only had until the end of the week to get a plan in place even if it was a preliminary one.

Three days had past since the Council meeting. Wanda and You had decided on which rooms would be reserved as the Barnes' spare rooms in case something happened but prepared their usual rooms. You had advised for it, as to not tip anyone off. Wanda herself readied the rooms, you didn't want a single breath about what was happening to get out. Sam and You had made a schedule for auxiliary guards from the infantry. Natasha had sent up all she had learned so you could look over it. But she hadn't lied, there wasn't much to go on. You had extra guards stationed around the castle, and limited the staff to take care of each royal and their needs to preemptively narrow down suspects if needed.

Five days since the Council meeting and a messenger rode in through the open gates. He was met by a page who then raced away.

"Lady Y/N! I have a message for you!" The page slowed to a stop. You were with Sam in the courtyard, lightly sparring. 

"A message? For me?" You questioned. The page nodded. You stepped out the sparring ring, your thick cotton shirt rolled up to the elbows, your hair messily pulled back. The page stared at you in amazement.

"Word of advice, she isn't that scary." Sam said softly to the page. He was an older boy training to be a castle guard. He spluttered, embarrassed, looking to see if you were paying attention. You weren't-too busy fixing your shirt and cloak. "She is however unattainable. So I recommend, letting go of the crush and learn from her instead. She has some amazing skills." Sam continued. Michael opened and closed his mouth unable to speak.

"Michael! The message?" You said.

He started and stuttered before finally spitting it out. "The messenger was from King James' caravan. They should be here in the next hour." Michael paused. You sighed and nodded. "King James also told the messenger to pass along to you specifically..." He paused again. "I quote 'I challenge Commander Y/N to a spar. And if I win then she has to shine my boots for the next week. And if I lose I will take a week's ight guard patrols.'" Michael said. 

"That isn't all what he said. You can tell me. What did he call me?" You said. You walked up to Sam, clapping him on the shoulder.

"'That overachieving pain in my ass.'" Michael said hesitantly.

"Wow, that was almost polite. Well, the asshole has another thing coming if he thinks I am shining his fuckin' shoes for a week." You laughed. Michael looked scandalized, while Sam looked resigned. You spun in a quick turn, stalking off, throwing goodbyes over your shoulder. "Thanks Michael. Good sparring with you Sam! I will be busy switching the soap in Bucky's bath with oil."

Sam could only shake his head. Michael blinked before turning to the other Commander. "Um. Should we be worried.?" Michael asked.

"No. Not yet at least. We are only to bet and harmless pranks. Give it two weeks and they may need harder interventions." Sam made to leave, before looking at Michael. "They don't like each other. They honestly can barely stand each other. They make it work sometimes. I don't know what really happened. All I know is Steve went to visit shortly after becoming King and a little later she went after him cause he got very injured. I think she blames James, and I know he just responds to her intensity." Sam shrugged. "Not my business. If James really found issue with it, she would have gotten in trouble already but I know His Majesty has kept her in check about it. Now scat. Find something to do." Sam walked in the opposite direction while Michael made to find something to do.

The hour passed quickly, especially when you were trying to cause trouble for a visiting King and not get caught. All to quickly it was time to head down to the gates and welcome in King James and Princess Rebecca of Broklin. His Majesty, Steve Rogers was already on the castle steps waiting for your arrival. 

"I know that look. Are you already causing trouble, Lady Y/N? You really are going to antagonize him when he is this stressed out?" Steve said. He looked disappointed in you. You remembered that even though you may be close he is still your king. You worried for a moment that you were really getting reprimanded but upon closer look saw the twitch of a smile in the corner of Steve's mouth. 

"You hear what his messenger said? He challenged me to a spar, like he can beat me. I could not accept those terms without stirring the pot a little bit. Besides, if he is as stressed as you say, then me and my _talents_ will keep him grounded. You know we don't get on. This will be normal and in this situation normal is good." You tried to defend yourself, knowing it was a moot point. Steve sighed and rubbed his temples. "I know you are worried about everything happening. But that is why you have all of us. We will be fine. Don't worry." You tried to assure him.

"I believe in everyone's abilities and I am not overly worried about anything except your inability to be friends with someone who I consider my brother. Why can't you just stop and realize you are angry over nothing? That this...this...feud is only lasting as long as it has because you let it.

You huffed and crossed your arms, pursing your lips and letting your gaze drift over the gates and entrance to the grounds. "At this point, Steve, I think we can safely say, I will never like King James. Why not drop it? Why must you keep pushing?" You didn't look at Steve, knowing that you will only see sadness. 

"I keep trying because I know you like him. I know he likes you. But each time one of you takes a step closer the other panics and falls back on the ashes of a long ago fight. I understand why you were once mad. I don't remember much of the injury except you and James. You two kept me alive. He didn't not give me those injuries. You know this but you refuse to let the blame go. You bring it up like he had anything to do with it." Steve turned to you, voice tight and sharp. His tone making you shrink in on yourself. He wasn't wrong. You and King James had been enemies for son long it was more habit than actual anger. 

"Your Majesty, You almost died. You are all I have left at this point and he almost let you be taken away from him. He was responsible for you. James may have pulled you out of plenty of fights, but he didn't pull you out of that one. And it practically killed you." You snarled at Steve. The anger might have burnt itself out but the memory was still fresh. 

You could remember riding for days on your horse, only stopping when absolutely necessary, camping along the road, pushing you and your poor faithful horse to your limits. You remember the long nights and longer days in an infirmary, praying to each and every one of the gods for a sign that Steve would live. You remember throwing a damn good punch at James, the fury that he did this to the only family you had left. James was the reason you would be alone again. You remember holding Steve's small cold hand and knowing that he was going to die. You remember the black hopelessness that came with that knowledge until Erskine came in, with a possible cure he and Tony and Bruce had put together. You remember the screams-bone-chilling, heart-breaking screams-that seemed to last for days until Steve woke up, not only healed from his injury but completely changed-taller, broader, stronger, faster-but the exact same.

"I am still here. It is time to move on. You can't live in the past forever, Lady Y/N. Do try to meet James again. He is different than you remember. He has been through a lot too. I thought I lost him as much as you thought you lost me. He doesn't have many people, he could use a friend like you. I know I did." Steve said. He left you on the top of the stairs, heading down to meet the caravan that just came through. You took a deep breath and made you own way down.

You meet the visitors just as Steve was pulling James into a hug, It had been a few months since you last saw him, and while you and he kept your distance, you could agree with most of the court ladies and some men, King James was a very handsome man; dark brown shoulder length hair, well kept stubble, a very broad muscular frame, piercing blue gray eyes, and an arm made of metal and gears that looked like armor but moved like normal. He made an imposing figure to those who got on his bad side, but to those he considered friends, he kept well protected and close. His sister Rebecca was only about twelve years old. She looked similar to James with her eyes and hair but she had her mother's face when James was said to have his father's. She had a heart-shaped face, with a large smile and warm eyes. Her brown hair was done in twin plaits, increasing her cuteness.

The young princess leaned out of the back of the wagon James came out of and scanned the area until she locked eyes with you. With a squeal, Rebecca scrambled out of the wagon, paying no heed to the hands to help and trotted quickly over to you, just as you came to a stop by Steve.

"Lady Y/N! Y/N! Y/N!" She cried out hurrying over to you. You beamed and knelt down, moving your sword out of the way as she threw herself into a hug. "I missed you! Will you tell me stories and take me on adventures and bake cookies and read me books and teach me how to fight and...and..."She trailed off, running out of ideas. You stood up and twirled her around. laughing as she giggled.

"My little rabbit. How are you? I will gladly do all the things with you. _all of them_ as long as you brother say it is okay. We will have to ask him. We will see tomorrow. WE should get you settled down, it was a long trip." You told her. You were overly cheerful, excitement in seeing Rebecca obvious. Rebecca smiled at you, nodding emphatically.

"Lady Y/N, I got to drive a wagon on the trip. It was so much fun. So much better than a carriage. I had so much fun. Didn't you too, brother?" Rebecca told you. She had turned to James with her question-who stood next to Steve-with an unreadable look on his face. You blinked and place the Princess back on the ground. You loved playing with Rebecca, like showing her different things, seeing her reactions. You didn't realize it would offend her older brother so much.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I believe you did an ever better job of driving the wagon than Lady Y/N ever could." He said. He raised an eyebrow at you expecting retaliation. You didn't. You simply looked at Steve and shrugged. Your smile slid off your face and the light in you eyes vanished as quick as it had come. James was a little taken back by the change, usually you said something back but you only ignored him.

"We should all adjourn inside. King James, Princess Rebecca, welcome to Ameria's Capital. You regular rooms have been prepared, and you have been assigned a few staffers for your stay. We will be serving dinner in a few hours. Until then, make yourselves at home. I will oversee your caravan getting settled. Your majesty, if you would be so kind as to explain to King James the newest procedures and safety measures, I would be indebted." You bowed deeply to each royal and left the, to direct the remaining member of the caravan, most had been here several times so they got themselves settled and some needed extra guidance. The formal speech and official bow but both Kings on edge, you weren't normally like this, this attitude was seen more as a mask then a preference, something neither one minded.

"Come on Bucky, let's get you two settled, and a snack maybe while we talk." Steve threw an arm around James' shoulder and James grabbed Rebecca's hand dragging her along. In a few minutes they were in the large suite that were reserved for them, a bathroom, a study and conjoining bedrooms with a servant's quarters. It worked for James and Rebeca to have privacy but safety in case something happened. Rebecca wasn't quite old enough for her own rooms yet.

You and Steve escorted the Broklin royals to their rooms. You went in ahead of them doing a full sweep of the rooms. When cleared you allowed them all to come in. You politely asked a maid to bring up a tea and snack platter and not to disturb them in the study but all their things could be brought into the rooms. Steve and James sat and chatted amongst themselves while they waited for you to finish your request.

"Thank you very much." Rebecca chimed in from behind your legs. She knew not to expose herself too much and she knew that you would protect her. 

"You are very welcome, your highness. You as well Lady Y/N." The maid curtsied and hurried off.

"Very nice of you, Princess. That was a good show of manners." You praised her, watching her face light up in a smile. "Now while we wait, why don't you tell me all about the trip? I bet it was fascinating. We will have some girl talk while the men catch up." You sniffed haughtily at the men, giggling with the princess. She bobbed her head so quickly you were scared it would fall off. Princess Rebecca did as you asked telling you all about the trip and who went with them and what they saw. It was a story told by a 12 year old girl and as such you knew to take it with a grain of salt, King James would give you a more reasonable account later, you hoped.

"Lady Y/N? I have tea." The maid at the door interrupted a well detailed description of the prettiest flower in the world. You gathered the tea off of her and dismissed her, setting it up yourself in the study.

"Your majesty, I had some tea prepared as well as a snack. I don't mean to be intrusive but I need to hear about what has been going on, and I need all the evidence you have accumulated about the issue on the table." You requested. You served everyone and sat down across from the visiting King.

"What are you going to do about something that my own people couldn't handle?" James demanded. You rolled your eyes and huffed.

"I don't know yet. I have some options. I just need details to polish them into actual plans. You must have thought we could help somehow, or you wouldn't be here." You said. "Now, stop being so high and mighty and accept my help! I am the best shot you have of surviving this and I won't let you squander it over pride!" You said.

James blinked at you. Several times. "You always get this pissy when someone asks you for help? You are awfully demanding to a King." James tried to keep his façade but you saw it as what is was. Fear.

"I do, yeah. I don't like to waste my time. This is how I treat a King who doesn't think he needs help." You retorted. You simply stared him down, knowing your patented Scare-Glare would crack his armor, jut like it did everyone else. 

"Fine! You are scary." You beamed at him in reward but knew it had too much teeth. James then pulled out all the evidence, saying he carried it on his person at all times to prevent sticky fingers. He explained the whole situation-mostly to Steve, trying to limit you and his's interactions.

"Trust me when I say, I am not happy my life falls into your hands. You may be good at your job according to Steve but all I have ever seen is a woman who was given the most important position in Ameria based on friendship." James said. You narrowed your eye getting ready for an argument when Steve interrupted.

"Enough. Y/N, you should go. Take your notes and get to work." Steve commanded. He looked a little frantic, the threats were deemed as legit by you, so time was of the essence. You needed to find these assassins and quickly before Winter Festival and even more royals became collateral damage. You stood and bowed to all the royals before leaving.

Several days had passed since the arrival of King James and his sister. The threats had given Natasha a starting point for a underground search, meaning everyone just had to wait. She would either find something, find nothing or flush them out in a panic making them move their timeline, but her work was delicate and time sensitive, and no one could do anything about that. You had more to worry about though than Natasha and her extended timeline, Princess Rebecca was still following you around while you worked on making arrangements with Sam and Wanda and Vision on the Winter Festival visitors. You needed to increase guards and change their positions but not too much or people would notice. You had to rearrange some of the rooms for the royals, to not give into routine, and make sure no allergies were missed. Nothing good would come of keeping every royal in the continent safe for assassination only to have someone die from food.

You were in the courtyard again with w squad of men, spending some spare time sparring. Your weapon of choice was the staff, you had learned it well as a child from your father and the previous Commander Erskine. The crowd around the sparring ring continued to grow, people wanted to see you in action. One of those people include King James.

"You gonna fight off the enemy with a stick, Y/N?" He said. He stood at the front of the crowd, arms crossed, an incredulous look on his face. You didn't look at him, too busy watching your opponent.

Your opponent lunged forward, blade glinting in the weak winter sunlight, you twisted and reached your staff out before flicking it up and catching them hard in the upper arm. Your opponent's grip faltered before they used the momentum to swing behind you, blade aimed for your back. You twirled the staff over your shoulders and used it to stop the blade. From there you used your other hand to grab and sing it firmly into their torso thus gaining the last point of the match.

"A staff gives you defense and offense without maiming. My absolute version is a glaive. Bet I could kick your ass in 10 minutes with one, James." You challenged. He simply smirked. 

"If I recall, didn't I challenge you first? Pretty fool-hearted to demand a challenge when you haven't accepted the first one." He said. You narrowed your eyes and growled. 

"Oh yeah? If _I_ recall you got your ass handed to you the last time we sparred. Ready to go again, twinkle-toes?" You said, forcing your smile down into a smirk. You saw him freeze, obviously remembering the last match where you quite thoroughly beat him at knife throwing. He looked up at you anger the edges of his expression. _'Anger is good, leads to mistakes.'_. You thought. 

"I am to believe our previous terms were still acceptable?" James asked. You only nodded and waved him onto the stage. 

"You are the challenger, pick our weapons." You said. A page same near the stage with a moving display of possible choices. James took a few moments, trialing a few before making his choice. 

"You really want to challenge me over shoe shining in a battle of staves? Guess Charlie will have an extra hand on patrol this week." You baited. James didn't answer not that you thought he would be you hoped.

One of the more experienced Royal Guards stepped in to be referee considering the stakes. You and James got into ready positions, nodding your consent to the guard. He announced the beginning of the match and the surrounding area grew load with cheers and boos and the thwack of your staves making contact. You and James were ferocious, not hesitating for a millisecond before landing blows. Your staff flipped and spun and rolled with grace, light and evasive-defensive. James was strength and precision, constant movement-offensive. You were both breathing hard, but in once second from the next the fight shifted favor. James may have been strength but you were endurance. He was starting to tire, hits getting sloppy, easier to dodge. You pulled on trainings from Natasha, hitting him were his body was weak. You hit kneecaps and toes and elbows. Not enough to damage but to bruise. You kept it up even through his second wind, waiting out his broad swings. In a matter of minute you had him on his back on the stage, staff held to his throat.

You stood over James, staff held firmly in your two hands, a wild smile on your face, Your hair was hanging messily around your face, and your practically panting for breath but you were beyond happy. "You gonna be able to stay up all night to help with patrols, O mighty King?" You said, laughing. You stepped away from him handing your staff off to someone, before getting out of the ring. You went over to the pile that was your things and reattached your cloak and other things. "Don't be late, Charlie doesn't take kindly to lateness." You walked away, having got the last word in. 

James slowly sat up, also passing off his staff. He sat one knee bent under the other, reclined in an attractive sprawl. The crowd slowly dispersed, the entertainment gone. He sat there, silently, as the last few minutes flashed behind his eyes. Until he was disturbed by Sam Wilson of all people. "What do you want, birdbrain?" James said. He and Sam got along fine, insulting each other out of affection. 

"Just heard about our new night patrol guard. My girl kicked your ass again, you must be losing your touch. Or she is just that good." Sam chuckled. James huffed and lurched to his feet before stalking off, ignoring Sam's remarks.

That night at dinner, you joined Steve and a few Council members who were already talking loudly and laughing. You were sluggishly walking towards your seat, practically limping. You sat down, not paying attention to the silence that followed.

"Lady Y/N, what happened? You seem to have accumulated several injuries from when I saw you last." Thor said. You rubbed your face and sagged.

"Long sparring session. Pushed too hard." You said. "I can't stay long, I am staying just long enough to eat. I think I might have a lead on our unwelcome visitors. I just need some references from the library. and some hope that I am wrong." You muttered under your breath. A servant brought you a plate of warm food, and you quickly ate, earning slightly disgusted stares from your friends. "I told you I don't have time." You gulped down some juice and hurried off, already focused on your next mission.

Without telling anyone, you had intercepted another threat to King James. You didn't want to worry anyone unnecessarily so you kept quiet. You took the unopened letter out of your pocket, examining it closely. The parchment was thick and well made which clued you in to a well funded opposition. It was in a dark purple almost black color sealed with a red octopus like creature. You wanted to see if the seal was known and if so who it was and if not you would have something to give it Natasha. You sat in the library, a lantern on the corner of your table covered in books. You fingers dug through your hair rubbing at your scalp while you trembled a the page in front of you. 

You were happy to have another clue. But there didn't seem to be anything to help you figure out what was going on. The seal on the latter looked enough like two of previous enemies of both Ameria and Broklin, the confrontations dating back to when the two countries were once one whole country. The one it most closely was what had you so one edge. A group well known through the continent but unable to be fully dissolved, a group that fed on causing pure terror and chaos, a group that had already once in your memory tried to get rid of King James and King Steve. _HYDRA._

You closed the books, stacking them neatly but unable to find the energy to return them to the shelves. You would apologizer to the librarian in the morning. You staggered out determined to get to Natasha and share what you knew. you made your way to her office, and seeing it empty left a note and the letter bundled on her desk. _'Get to your room. You can sleep and then come up with a plan.'_ You thought. _Too much to hope for those terrorists to jump ship when they realize they have been found out? Maybe we can flush them out?'_ You continued. 

On your way back to your room, you passed the visiting King, dressed simply for a royal. You were confused for a moment before grinning. "Hey there!" You wiggled your fingers, turning to lean your back against the wall, not comfortable showing him any weakness. 

"Jeez, Y/N. I thought I was the newest addition to the night patrol. The way you are looking I would think you fought off a troll who was trying to use you as a toothpick or something." James said. He peered closer at you, a little furrow on his brow. 

"Aw, are you saying I am not the prettiest girl at the ball? Honestly though, you probably take longer to get ready then I do. Gotta get that hair just right, huh?" You sassed back. "Do you count how many times you brush it to prefect that silky shine?"

"Oh? You think my hair is silky? That is so sweet. At least I don't look like I just got back from an unsatisfactory romp in the hay. Maybe if you ask nicely I'll show you how a real man pleasures a woman." James winked at you. You rolled your eyes.

"Looking back on our sparring match this afternoon, I would have to say I have more stamina than you, sir. So If I want to be well pleasured, I would do it myself." You blew him a kiss before pushing off the wall and making your way down the hall. As you got closer you saw him gaping like a fish, you couldn't stop the thrill of pride for making him speechless. You bid him a quiet good night and got the corner. "And James?" You said, your voice light and mischievous, carried down the hall. "Good luck on your night shift. Don't get too tired." You left him with your laughter echoing towards him. 

James knew his mouth was hanging open. He knew it but couldn't do anything about it. You had just easily shut him up and got one over him in your verbal bantering. That made twice he had lost to you this visit and he would not lose again. He had been pissed the first day he was here and he could wash himself properly for his bath until he noticed that his soap was actually oil. Then you beat him sparring, reducing him to a night guard. Then just now, he tried to get you to falter, propositioning you but somehow you turned the tables. You put him on edge every time he crossed your path and he was determined to change that. He remember before. Before the attack, before the arm, before the anger, You and him got on decently enough. There wasn't so much tension as there was now. now he could say he didn't hate anyone as much as he hated you. Not only for the years of displaced anger you threw at him but how you made him feel off-footed and clumsy and unsure, how his own sister was able to get close to you but you could barely look at him. Then he heard your laughter float down the hall at him, and the frustration he was feeling ebbed out. He didn't dislike you, not really. You were brilliant and quick-witted and fierce. He enjoyed your company, or at least used to. He did know that you were pushing yourself hard to make sure his and his sister were okay, and protected right now but also the other royals that would soon be coming to call. He knew that you were facing a dead end and not accepting that, so if he could make you laugh and breath for a moment by being the outlet for your anger and frustration, he would do that. _'Once this is all over, we will be talking though. I can't handle much more of this. I know she was angry, but she can't still be angry.'_ James thought to himself. He was brought out of his train of thought by the clock chimes. If he didn't hurry he'd be late and everyone told him about Charlie's dislike of lateness, he didn't want his first night to be a bad impression.

The next morning, the soreness returned with a vengeance. You were stiff and miserable. But also hungry. You made your way to breakfast, joy overcoming the misery when you realize you get to see James after his night patrol. You began hobbling a little quicker.

"Commander Y/N! I have something that may help." Bruce said from the table when you arrived. He handed you two small tablets. "They are a harmless combination of pain reliever and muscle relaxer. I head you and King James had been sparring and I know you are strong but he is stronger and I know he is stubborn but you are more stubborn. So before you would accept a loss by him you would kill yourself. So here." Bruce tried to hand you the pills again. You accepted them with a sheepish look. 

"You know me so well." You took them and quickly swallowed them with a swig of juice and sat down to begin your meal. "IT is good to see you Bruce, it has been a few days." You said.

"Yeah. I was working on something. I am trying to get things ready in case something happens. I know that you have it so well handled I shouldn't worry but I can't help it." Bruce looked apologetic at his lack of trust.

"Bruce, I believe you can never be too prepared. I appreciate the help. I just had a break in the issue but I have no idea how to tell them." 

"Tell who what?" A deep voice raspy with tiredness interrupted.

"That you're a loser and an asshole." You say without missing a beat. You don't even look up while loading your plate with the early breakfast offerings.

"Wow. You are so original. Not like I haven't heard that before." James scoffed and went to sit down a couple seats away and you again took it as a victory. That only lasted until you saw he stole the last cheese Danish. which were your favorite. You watched as he deliberately looked from it to you. He recognized the abject horror and fury on your face as he slowly brought it up to his mouth and took a bite. "I may be an asshole but Y/N, you should know, I am _the_ asshole. It is a title I take very seriously." He raised his eyebrow at you, waiting for your response.

"Good. Because I don't think there is anyone who does it as well as you." You said.

"I don't know Y/N, you definitely keep me on toes for my title." He said. 

"Oh, go to hell, Barnes. I am a delight and I fucking know it." You said, flashing a sarcastic smile. 

"If I'm going to hell, then you are coming with me because you are just as bad as me." James took a step closer. Not one to lose, you took a step closer. Again and again, until James and you were nose to nose.

"I am not as bad as you. You are as bad as me." As far as responses go, it was rather weak but you held firm.

"Lady Y/N. Enough. Leave him alone. You need to tell Steve and Nat about what you found out not flirt with King James." Bruce cut through the tension like a knife. Both you and James spluttered and stuttered against Bruce's claims of flirting jumping apart.

"You will rue the day I best you, Y/N." James said as a parting shot.

"Yeah, well, that will never happen but keep trying. Always good to have dreams." You turn away from him, hurrying over to Steve. Where a minute later you were gesturing wildly. 

Later that day, you were watching as a crew of Natasha's spies leave using the shadows from the sunset as cover. You stood still, tracking their movements with your eyes until they got to one of the secret doors and disappeared. You knew that soon the castle would find an answer or a fight concerning King James and Princess Rebecca. And there was nothing you could do besides wait.

"I hate waiting." You mumbled to yourself. The sunlight was quickly fading and you knew it was getting time for most people to turn in. You had to work in your office on the paperwork you had be neglecting, there was still so much to settle before the Winter Festival.

"Glad to know you are impatient as you are stubborn and annoying." James' voice caused you to sigh. You were tired, last thing you wanted to do was verbally spar with him before getting to work.

"Get out of here, sir. You have a job to get to." You said, arms crossed and brow furrowed. You were hoping the open hostility would turn him away from the conversation. 

"Damn, you are more pissy than usual. What happened? Love confession went wrong?" James didn't leave you alone like you hoped. You ignored him as usual. 

"It has gotten cold. I wonder if the lake froze yet." You stared out the window you were looking out of earlier. James looked confused at the non-sequitur. 

"I hope so. Rebecca has been pestering me to go ice skating, said she heard a couple maids talking about it the other day." James said. You nodded absentmindedly. 

"IS that something you even know how to do? You are a lumbering wall of muscle, not the epitome of gracefulness." You giggled.

"No. We don't have winter really in Broklin. Maybe in the northernmost territories. Part of the reason Rebecca loves coming here. She loves snow and anything winter. And she is big enough this year to try it. So I was going to see..."James trailed off. You peered at him suspiciously.

"You want me to teach her? You want to watch my fail around on the ice? What makes you think I can do it?" You questioned.

"I never said that, however it would be entertaining. Well that settles it. You are coming whether you like it or not." James clapped his hands once and took a couple steps, waving over his shoulder.

For the first time this week, you felt unbalanced, like you lost. You glared down the empty hall where James vanished. 

The next morning dawned bright and frigid. _'The best kind of day for ice skating.'_ You thought. You blinked and look around. You had just woken up, but the room looked unfamiliar, then you realized you had fallen asleep at your desk. Again. You stretch and freshened up in the small basin tucked away, changing your clothes and made your way to the breakfast table. You were obviously the last one to arrive. Everyone was finishing by the time you got there.

"Y/N, you're running late this morning." Steve said. He had been speaking to Tony, a light blush on his face. You wanted to tease him but didn't have the energy.

"Uh-huh. I fell asleep in my office again. With everything going on, I have been slacking in my regular duties. Anyway, any news?" You asked. To anyone else the question would be mundane but Steve knew what you were really asking. 

"No, not yet. We just sent them off last night. Calm down." Steve said, face solemn. He knew you too well. He knew that you were going to push yourself until you couldn't anymore. And for that he almost felt bad about what he and the Council were doing. He felt bad but knew it was for a good reason. "I did hear something about ice skating though. Is that true?" Steve looked hopeful. You cursed. You wanted to keep it a secret as long as possible. Steve would be incorrigible about you and James getting along now. 

"I guess. King James demanded I go. Said he wants to watch me fall on my ass. What a jerk. I am excited to see Rebecca though." You said. rubbed your face, sighing. "I am so very tired. Maybe I can get a nap in before we go?" You mused. You sipped a mug of coffee trying to wake up because you weren't kidding anyone. _'Rebecca would be here any second demanding that I hurry and get ready. <'_

"Lady Y/N! Let's go!" The second the thought formed it was like a jinx, there they were the royal siblings of Broklin. Here in the castle to torment you night and day.

"Damn, Y/N, you just get worse looking every time I see you. Is there a curse on you I don't know about? _Are you a witch?_ " James said. You glared at him ready to reply when Rebecca interrupted.

"Brother! That is not how we speak to friends. Or our hosts. You should be nicer to her. She is nice." Rebecca was pointing at her older brother with one hand the other one on her hip, looking as defiant as a 12-year old princess can look. You tried to swallow the laughter but a few slipped out, which you promptly choked on when James glared at you heatedly enough to kill you.

"Wow, dude, she full-on lectured you. Are you sure she isn't the oldest of you two?" You spoke through a yawn, weakening the insult but you felt it needed said. 

James dragged a thumb over his throat then pointed at you. You exaggerated shaking in terror before laughing again. "I need to get ready and I will be right there. We are going to the lake in the forest behind the castle right?" You asked.

"Yes. Please hurry!" Rebecca said. You ruffled her hair as you walked by, your excitement growing. 

When you finally arrived to the lake it was you, James, Rebecca, Steve and a few guards. You all rode horses and one carried a small cart laden with supplies in case of an emergency. Hot food and beverages and blankets and extra clothes and the like. Everyone was chatting and laughing except you. You were too busy trying to nap on the back of your horse to converse. You believed she would follow the others and not let you fall, it wasn't the first time you've slept on Gwen's back, wouldn't be the last. The trip didn't take long. Which you were unhappy and happy about. Everyone dismounted and was getting ready to go on the ice. You were finishing getting bundle up and looking for Steve. 

"Did anyone check the ice lately? I know it was said to be frozen but is it frozen enough?" You asked him. You were incredibly happy he was asked by Rebecca last minute to join, Steve needed to get more fresh air get out of the castle more.

"I don't know. I hope so. Maybe you should just in case?" Steve requested. You nodded and turned to find a large stick in the cart you brought along for that purpose.

The frozen ground and frozen lake looked too similar to you, who hadn't been out here in a year. It made you a little more nervous than usual. You began poking at the ground intermittently until you found the edge of the lake. You then walked back and forth along the edge to make a large entry and exit point, so everyone could find the edge.

"Steve, ready." You called over your shoulder. You were getting ready to test the lake. He called something back but another shout cover it up.

"Rebecca, NO!" James shouted. You turned to see Rebecca hurtling towards the lake, the lake that was freezing but may not be frozen.

"Rebecca!" You hollered but it was too late, she was already standing perfectly still on the ice on the lake of undetermined thickness.

You were soon crowded on the edge of the lake, everyone yelling and panicking. "Enough!" You shouted. Everyone grew silent. "I can get her. Give me a minute." You said. James looked at you shrewdly. "I can do this. I know what I am doing." You repeated. He slowly nodded, the cold blue fire in his eyes promised a slow death if you didn't. "You can help. I will need someone to make sure I don't fall in if the ice cracks. Can everyone please get away from the edge? I need room. You're making me panic." You said. Everyone took a few steps back and you picked up your large stick again. Steve stood next to you with a long rope, and held it up when you made eye contact. You nodded. He stepped forward and tied the rope tightly around your waist and torso to prevent it from slipping off. You toed thin ice and looked at Rebecca. 

Steve handed the rest of the rope off to James, not immediately letting go. "If she falls, if the ice cracks, you do not let go. You hear me, Buck? She comes back, you bring her back." Steve demands. He looks almost scared, worried. James wonders again at the nature of your relationship, Steve and you both do more than what even friendship requires but he knows for certain, Steve only has eye for Tony Stark. Steve was still staring him down.

"I promise Steve. She comes back. I bring her back." James didn't know the dangers water and ice and cold could do, but you knew apparently, as did Steve and anyone else who lived here.

Steve clapped him on the shoulder, eye shiny and left without another word. James looked at you, bouncing on your toes ever so lightly, breathing deeply like you were trying to push down the excess energy. He could hear the guards muttering, worry and concern evident but not what they were saying. James could say his curiosity was piqued.

You took a few deep breaths, and then another. The ice shimmered in the sun, catching your eye. "Rebecca? Can you hear me?" You called. You were inanely glad your voice didn't break. 

"Lady Y/N!" Rebecca lurched towards you, and from your spot heard the ice groan.

"No! Don't move! Everything is going to be okay. I know it is scary. But I am going to save you, Princess." You tell her. "I know it sounds scary and the ice is making a lot of noise but I need to get on your belly okay? I need to lay there on your belly nice and still, I am coming." You said. Rebecca whined. You repeated yourself, and watched as she oh so carefully laid flat on her belly. "Now stay there. I am going to come closer so we know where the ice is safest, okay?" You tell her. She make a small noise. "I am going to take that as a yes, my little flower." 

You take one step. One more. "James, something happens you need to be ready. You're my wingman in this." You tell him. You don't look back, you don't want him to see the terror on your face.

"I am with you. We will be fine." He said to your rigid back. He swore there and then, he would figure out the story he was missing.

Every single step you take is precedented but a firm thump of your stick. You don't want the ice cracking under you. You get closer and closer. Rebecca is at your fingertips. There is cracks in the ice, probably the ones that made her frightened in the first place. You don't want to push your luck. "Hi honey. You are doing so well. I need you to slither over to me. Once you get here, you'll slowly slither all the way back to James. Follow my footsteps. I will be right behind you. Can you do that for me?" You asked. You knew how terrifying it was on a lake that was covered in ice, but somehow not frozen. Rebecca nodded and wiped the tears off her face. And began to slide. Every push she made towards you was a step you took away from her, switching places. You knew your path could take her weight when it took yours but didn't know if it could take both. Soon you crouched where she once lhow ay and she slithered where you once walked. You took a step to follow. Then another. and another. 

You were following her trail until she stopped almost to the edge. "Lady Y/N" The path is gone. There aren't anymore footprints." Rebecca's voice grew higher, breaths faster. 

"My little flower, it is okay, The wind must have covered them up. W are almost there. We can walk together." You stood still next to the little princess and took her hand in yours. James saw that as a sign to step onto the ice. You were only a few feet from shore, it was almost over. James still had a grip on your rope. You were two feet away, the ice groaned under your feet. You froze but the creaks didn't stop. You looked at James frantically.

"James!" You called out. He looked up and paused, you were terrified, it was in your wide eyes and gaping mouth and rapid breathing. "James! Catch!" You said. He looked confused for all of a moment until you picked up the tiny princess and _threw_ her at him. He dropped your rope and caught his screaming sister. He looked at you but you were gone. All that was left was a jagged hole and quickly disappearing rope. He snatched the rope in one hand and thrust his sister at man behind him to get his other hand free. The rope burned, his boots slid. Then nothing. James didn't waste a second before pulling the rope towards him, he pulled and pulled and pulled until the weight at the end grew closer to the top. Until you came closer to the top. He flopped on his stomach and crawled to the end of the hole in the ice, reaching in and unceremoniously pulled you out.

You were absolutely soaked. Water seeping from your clothes to dampen his knees, where he crouched over you. His hands flited over you, unsure and clumsy. He could feel the cold radiating off of you, chilling him by association. Not wanting to risk anything else happening, he scooped you into his arms and rose to a crouch, very slowly walking backwards towards safety. He felt hands gripping the back of his clothes, grasps strong with fear. He let them help, his full attention on you and how pale you were and how your eyes hadn't opened yet and how _you weren't breathing._. He practically dropped you before scrambling to remove some layers, needed to get to your chest. 

"Bucky! What are you doing?" Steve demanded, he voice was shaking but James paid him no heed. 

"She's not breathing." James said. He heard several people swear and begin frantically moving. 

"Buck, We're getting the wagon ready to transport her, can you do chest compressions? We need to get her breathing before we get her warm." Steve ordered. He knelt down by your head, blue eyes staring him down determinedly. James nodded. He would, for he broke his promise, he let go of the rope.

 _'Had I just held on. I could have done both.'_ James cursed himself. He continued removing layers and once he got a few off, he began rhythmically pushing on your chest. He hoped it mimicked a heartbeat well enough to do something. Every couple dozen or so, Steve broke in to push air into your lungs. AS James compressed he talked. He wasn't sure exactly what he was saying but he felt like he said a few threats and going by the way Steve was softly looking at him, a few secrets of his were finally shared.

"God dam it, Y/N. You aren't dying on me. I need you to come back now." and "You don't breathe in the next two seconds I will murder you myself." Maybe even "You mean to much to me to go without a proper goodbye, idiot."

A few cycles later and you twitched, before gasping for air. Steve and James leaned back, you rolled slightly to expel all the excess water. You flopped back and took a few breaths, then swore beautifully and at great length, rubbing your chest softly.

"What the ever loving fuck. I hate all of you. My chest fucking hurts, and I am freezing to my early grave." Your voice was raspy from the puking. You wanted to turn everyone's focus away from you, make light of it, but based off the lack of reaction, you were going to be lectured and it would be a doozy. 

"Bucky, can you join her in the wagon under all the blankets? Rebecca should too. She could use some warmth. Y/N needs body heat and lots of it, so strip to your last layer as well. I am going to take care of the horses." Steve was blank, face and voice closed for business. _'Oh, shit. I am in trouble.'_ You thought. He walked away, giving order to everyone. James gathered you up and hurried over to the blankets before taking off the extra layers, he used his cloak to cushion your head. Rebecca apparently refused demanding to ride with Steve on his horse. You had the distant thought to hope someone grabbed your scatter clothing, then James climbed in with you. He curled up, just about on top of you, smothering you with his bulk.

 _'Very attractive bulk. He's muscles have muscles.'_ You went to share a scathing remark but all that came out was a broken guttural moan that sounded more like a sob as you tried to bury yourself in his warmth. He felt like fire on your frozen skin and you were desperate.

"Hush, honey. It's fine. I got you. Everything is fine. You are safe." James murmured in your ear, bundling you closer to him. You wanted to argue at the pet name but you decided that having someone else take care of you for a while wasn't a bad idea. You cuddled closer and listen to James' voice rumbling in his chest as you fell asleep.

"She is sleeping, is that okay?" James asked, an edge of panic in his tone. He was cuddled deeply with you under several layer of blankets. Steve pulled his horse closer to the wagon.

"Yeah it is fine. Just make sure to listen to her breathing, she could get sick from the water in her lungs. Tell me or Bruce if she starts wheezing or coughing. Just keep her warm for now." Steve told him. He peered knowingly at him and you, a small smile on his face. James didn't like that look. It was the look of Steve sharing something James doesn't want to hear. "I was just thinking of well we got along together before the attack. She told me she wanted to stop fighting with you." Steve shared with James. He looked almost sad, wistful. "I want that too. I want you guys to be friends again. I had hoped that this assassin thing would push you closer." The way Steve said that made James cock his head to the side and study Steve. Steve whose eyes were slightly wider than normal and skin was a shade or two paler than normal.

"Steven Grant Rogers, you tell me honestly right now, did you come up with this hare-brained idea or assassins out to get me to make us friends again? All those letters? All those threats? All those hours I and Y/N spent looking for answers? Just a giant ploy? I thought I was really in someone's hit list you asshole!" James tried to keep his voice down but it wasn't low as he wanted. He glanced down to make sure you hadn't stirred and then glared at Steve some more.

Steve looked decidedly green around the gills and only your presence under him prevented him from throttling his friend. "Well, we thought the new trades agreement would be a good start to the idea...There was bound to be some people unhappy with the results, we just made another anonymous group up to stir the pot a bit?" Steve's voice trailed off with an uptick turning his explanation into a question. James didn't answer-couldn't answer, he was too angry.

Steve, I am taking her to my room, getting her warm again and then we will eat. I want some clothes delivered so she is comfortable. Then I will call on you and Natasha. _And you will explain this all to her and me in very great detail._ " James growled out. Steve looked thoroughly and properly chastised. James left it at that, deciding to focus on his plans for the future, the future with you. The group arrived at the castle, people milling about ready to help, ready from the messenger Steve must have sent ahead.

"Sweetheart, We're home. I know you are sleeping but I have to pick you up." James rolled you carefully in the bottom most blanket and vacated the wagon. He didn't spare a single person a glance until he got to his room, where he realized Wanda had followed. "Can you get me some clothes for Y/N? and some extra blankets? I will also need some hot chocolate and some stew if possible and if someone could get the fires going? Please? And after she wakes up I think a bath will be in order. Thank you." James requested. Wanda looked at you in his arms softly nodding and making to leave.

"King James, if I may?" Wanda said. James nodded for her to continue. "She has missed you. She talks about you often, she regrets the rift between you." She then left and James wondered at who she was and who she was to you.

James shook his head, returning his focus to you. He pulled the blankets down off his bed, and gently unrolled you into them. He climbed in next to you and stripped off his final shirt, he knew skin to skin contact was the best treatment for exposure. You instantly curled up into his warmth, and he tucked the blankets around you extra tight. A few minutes go by before there in a knock at the door. Wanda had a helper. They were carrying two pots, two mugs and some blankets.

"Her you go, sir." The unfamiliar one said, while adding the pile of extras. She then went and readied the fire while Wanda fiddled wit the pots and mugs.

She hung them both near the fire but not directly over it and sat in his bathroom an couple bottles and a pack of tablets she pulled out her apron pocket. "King James one of these is hot chocolate and the other is stew. I don't want them to burn so, I hung them away from the direct heat. I brought up her favorite bath soaps and some medicine from Mr. Banner. He said one of each twice a day, a pain reliever muscle relaxer and anti-illness." She said.

"Thank you. You can go. Thank you for everything." James said softly from the bed.

You are welcome. Not much I wouldn't do for her." Wanda said just as softly. "Get some rest, James. You both need it." Wanda then locked the door from the inside and shut it quietly.

"Well, honey. Guess we should rest while we can. I think we will be pretty busy here soon." James said thinking of all the conversations you two will be having and all the visitors that will want to see you and not to mention the steadily increasing deadline for the winter festival.

Time passed. James isn't sure how much. He was drifting in and out of sleep, constantly checking in on you, your pulse, your breathing. He was slightly miserable under all the covers, having recovered from the cold quicker then you, he was just shy of sweating.

"Hm." You grunted, shifting in your sleep. James instantly honed his senses on you. Watching you blink and wiggle into full alertness. He watched the moment you realized you weren't alone. You blinked and frowned in confusion. Your face cleared when you remembered what happened. "James, what the hell? Why am I in bed with you? Why are you half naked? What happened to Rebecca?" You fired off questions while trying to untangle your self from the blankets.

"Y/N! Stop. Just Stop." James grabbed your hands, holding them tightly, bringing you closer. "You almost died. You almost died to save my sister. You threw her at me the second the ice cracked. Then you dropped into the lake, I dropped the rope to catch Rebecca. I am so very sorry. But when I finally pulled you out you were so cold. and you weren't breathing. I was so scared." James' voice dropped into a whisper, his gaze far away. You kept quiet, unsure of what was happening. James seemed to come back to himself, a small sardonic smile on his lips. "You're trembling. Are you still cold?"

"Huh?" You looked at your hands still in his, trembling, like he said. "Oh, I am. Well. It must be the shock. This isn't my first time doing this. There was a maid friend when I was younger. Did the same thing, except she slid to safety before the ice broke. Steve fished me out. I got really sick too. It wasn't pleasant." You shuddered. "It was a traumatizing experience to say the least." You didn't know how to tell him that he had caused the tremors. You weren't used to soft James. The two of you had been friends, not as close as him and Steve but still close. Then you got angry and stayed angry. As time went on it stayed a habit less then true emotion, and he gave it as well as he took it. 

"James, thank you for helping me. But I should go. I should check in with everyone, it has been a while since I have been unreachable all day." You said. You shifted to try and get away from James but he only tightened his grip.

"There used to be a day when you called me Bucky. Just like Steve. What happened to us?" James said. He stared at you intensely. You inhaled sharply. You opened your mouth to respond but he shook his head. "I know you are angry at me for what happened back then, hate me even. You took out your emotions on me, and I let you. I played the part you needed me to play as the snarky King. I played hoping that one day we would be friends again. As time went on, you were less anger more snark, less bite more bark but the precedent was set. We were enemies, not friends. So I watched from the sidelines, when I came to visit or when you tagged along with Steve. I watched you become an amazing woman, with wit and tenacity and loyalty, and dedication and love to give in droves be it Princesses or Kings from neighboring countries or the servants who you grew up with before becoming a guard. I resigned myself to being the asshole King you could barely tolerate for if that was the only way I could get you then so be it. Until the day came and my life rested in you hands, you held on so tightly, you almost killed me. I saw how hard you worked for an enemy and it gave me hope that maybe we could become friends again after all of this." James talked and talked and _talked_. He looked so sad your breath caught in your throat. He was apologizing? And confessing?

"Bu-Bucky?" You stuttered out. He face lit up at the nickname. If he could have the courage to talk so could you. "You mean so much to me. When Steve told me about the threats and assassins I knew that I wouldn't let anyone else handle this. IT was all me or nothing. That way if something happened I couldn't be angry at anyone else. I am so tired of being angry at you. I told Steve that I wanted to reach out again, but then you came in all bark and it was habit and then I couldn't stop. I have watched as you grew into the great king I knew that you were going to be. You treat people with kindness and civility. You use your strength to protect others and that is wonderful. The people you consider to be yours are so lucky and I wanted to be one of them, but then we just spit venom at each other and I didn't know how to stop. Then I saw your face when I threw Rebecca and you saw me drop, and I _knew_ that I was one of them. I was happy. Then I was dying and then I wasn't. Because of you. Bucky you saved me." You tried to convey what you were feeling, hoping it got through. You felt the burn of tears in your throat, when you looked up Bucky's eyes were shimmering with tears.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. _I love you Y/N._." Bucky pressed soft kisses to your face with each declaration. You giggled and felt the ashy ball of guilt and anger and frustration and sadness melt away, like you were reborn.

"Bucky...Bucky...Bucky. I love you too." You pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, both of you smiling to big for an effective kiss.

"Come on, Wanda brought hot chocolate and soup and you favorite bath soaps. So we can get you cleaned up." Bucky rubbed the back of his neck. "Then I do have some news that may but a damper on our night." Bucky said. He unearthed you both from the mountain of blankets and helped you over to the table. He put a shirt on before serving your late lunch early dinner.

"Oh, what would that be?" You sat down after grabbing a blanket draping it around you shoulders, you still felt a chill hovering around your skin.

"Steve and I were...talking on the way back." The way he hesitated told you that it was a heated discussion. "It came to my attention that the assassination plot was faked by Steve and our mutual friends to bring us closer together. They were fed up with the constant fighting and decided to do something about it." Bucky didn't look at you after he told you. You started laughing loudly. Bucky whirled around and stared at you wide-eyed. You laughter turned to cries. Bucky pulled you, blanket and all into his lap, pleased that he can now touch and soothe. 

"Steve is such an ass. Oh my God. I might punch him when I see him next. He can't just play with people like this." Your tears left as quick as they came. Bucky rubbed them away with gentle fingers. "I know they wanted to help but that wasn't okay. I was so scared. I worked so hard, we all did." You shook your head. "I want to finish my food take a bath and go back to sleep. This can all wait until tomorrow." You decided.

You did as you said. You ate and took a bath and went back to sleep, you stayed in bed with Bucky, agreeing that staying with someone would be your best option. You remembered from your previous almost-drowning that you may feel fine but still have water in your chest. Also Bucky was _warm_ and it soothed your bones which carried a chill you almost couldn't shake. The next morning Wanda brought you new clothes and a warm cloak. She had a soft pleased smile on her face causing you to glare at her half-heartedly. She only laughed as she walked away angering you more. You both got ready to head to breakfast, your unhappiness with Steve was apparent in your graceful stalking and powerful glare on your face. For the first time in a while, you radiate enough anger to move people in the halls, two people tripped over themselves to get out of your way.

You entered the dining hall with attitude, The door swung easily into the wall, the resulting bang killing all conversations. You prowled forward, Steve stepping into the open area before the dais to meet you. He looked worried. You didn't care. You stopped an arm's length away, fire lighting your E/C aflame.

"Steven, you have one shot to answer honestly. Did you create a fake assassination plot on Bucky's life to get us over our silly feud?!" You growled. Steve flinched. You took one more step, bringing you toe to toe.

"Yes. But we honestly didn't think you would push so hard. You were barely sleeping in your bed. You were so worried about the plot and the festival. We didn't plan for that. WE figured you would huff and puff and do the bare minimum." Steve tried to explain. "Then you told us that you would take care of any royal that came to the castle and we realized we underestimated your determination." He continued.

"I will take that as a compliment but I am not happy Steve. Really. It was hard and grueling. I though people were in danger. I thought you knew me better than that. But I guess not. I am so disappointed in you. I expected better from a Rogers. No, from a friend." You spun in a dramatic swirl of cloak and displeasure before stomping away. You didn't know where to go, but habit brought you to your office, which suited you just fine.

You sat down and pulled out all the notices and letters and requests for the Festival. Your job as Commander of the Royal Guard was to approve the merchants and visiting dignitaries and such to prevent security risks. Usually the same people came and brought the same people with them-assistants, apprentices, servants. However sometimes someone new asked to come and you had to make sure of their validity which could take time. This year you hoped that not too many new people asked to join or you you be toeing the point of no return. And the Festival would flop and it would be your fault. You put together a list of each type of person and then listed the names to give to Pepper and Wanda. Then you began to work on the layout of the courtyard to give everyone room. This is not an agenda item you were any good at, so the interrupting knock was more of a miracle then annoyance.

"Hey, you doing alright? You've been in here for hours, the fire isn't even lit." Bucky's memorable rasp made you look up. There was a tightness around his eyes and a slight frown on his lips.

"I didn't even notice. I came in here in a hurry. I told Steve off at breakfast and needed some peace and quiet." You rubbed your face. "I know he didn't it out of a sincere concern but I also know that it was wrong. I just..."You trailed off shaking your head. "Right now, I just want to focus on the next two weeks and get this festival over with. Then and only then, can I deal with this." You told Bucky.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. I get it. I was a victim too. It was from a good place, you are right. But that doesn't make up for the fact they tricked us." Bucky waved a hand as if waving away the topic of conversation. "How can I help?" Bucky smiled at you, teeth and dimples on display. You felt your face warm.

"Can you help me plan a layout of where every thing should go? This is not my forte." You handed over your very rough draft and blushed more at Bucky's warm laughter.

"You are very right. This is not your forte. I'll help because if I don't, I'd be embarrassed." Bucky teased you. Your crossed your arms and huffed, not denying him.

The next few hours were spent with the two of you making a plan on where every booth, merchant and food salesman went. Bucky had a great idea to have the castle entryway open to the ballroom with smaller booths to keep the flow open and connected. After some tweaking you approved it and sent it to the grounds keeper and Sam, his Infantry located at the nearby training field and castle would help put it all together. IT would look great. Some local carpenters and metalsmiths would help with decorations and the rest would be pulled from a storage room in the bottom of the castle. The Festival would large and grand and welcoming.

Two weeks passed in a matter of minutes. You were so busy helping everywhere you could that you didn't even have time to be angry at Steve and your mutual friends. You spent what little spare time you could in Bucky's or your room talking about the things you've both missed in the years apart. You got nervous and fidgety when left with nothing to do, so you both sparred a lot. You proudly sported more than a handful of bruises over the two weeks. You were busy and sore and probably sleep deprived but you were happy. This is your favorite time of year for a reason, you loved the decorations and food and warmth and cheerfulness. Wanda even commented that she has never seen you this happy. She smiled knowingly even though you spluttered through your excuse avoiding mention Bucky as to not see her smugness. But you could feel it all the same, you left quickly after that.

The day of the Winter Festival dawned brittle cold and gray, the promise of snow to come. You grinned and squeaked softly in excitement staring out the window. The Festival was here. Games and food and merriment awaited you. You dressed quickly but in several layers before racing to Bucky's room to hurry him up so they could get Rebecca.

"Bucky! Come on! We're going to be late!" You pounded on the door, yelling through it.

"Late for what? It is barely dawn. There isn't anything going on right now." Bucky opened the door, looking like he was still sleeping.

"I like to watch the sunrise and tour the castle. We are burning daylight." You said. Bucky only grumbled while stumbling around to get dressed. "I knew I should have gone to get Rebecca first, you are so not a morning person."

"No I am not, but for today, I will be." Bucky dressed similarly to you with several layers of cotton and wool. He didn't take the time to shave and you rubbed a hand over his stubble appreciating the feeling. "Come on. Let's get going, lots to do." He took your hand off his face, kissing the back of it softly. 

The two of you strolled to Rebecca's room a few doors down. You stayed quiet knowing Bucky needed time to prepare for his tornado of a little sister. He and you crept in and gently woke her up. 

"Lady Y/N, I am ready. I slept in my clothes to be ready quicker." Rebecca stated proudly. You laughed and ruffled her hair. 

Darling, we have time for you to get ready properly. So get freshened up and then we will put on another layer and we'll go. I don't want you to get to cold." You reasoned. Rebecca considered your proposal and nodded solemnly in agreement. She darted off to the bathroom.

Rebecca cleaned up and finished getting dressed in record time. Th three of you headed out to see the decorations completed and to run a last minute check. The castle was decked out in red and green and gold and silver and blue and white and black. Garland hung from hooks and flowers dressed every table. Trees had shiny metals baubles and cloths adornments to help reflect the light. Boxes were wrapped in colored paper and addressed to friends and family. People were mingling as they started the festivities. The halls echoed with cheery greetings and merry laughter. You couldn't help but smile and laugh with everyone. This was your home, your parents home. You grew up here, worked here, lived here, and sometimes your forgot the good things that happened, the reasons to laugh and smile. Most happened because of knowing Steve and James.

 _'Steve has never steered me wrong. He did it out of love. He wanted us to be friends again.'_ The three of you finished the inside of the castle, pausing at the entrance. Dozens of merchants and games and food stalls were beginning to open up, The royal that were visiting were beginning o wake up, the sun was just cresting the hill beyond the castle grounds. You were almost perfectly content. Except one thing. "I forgive Steve. I know he didn't have malicious intent. I need to talk to him. I won't be able to go to the ball later without seeing him first." You told Bucky. Rebecca had ran off with a purse full of coins to find some food and merchandise. She had a guard with her, leaving you and Bucky alone. 

You and Bucky walked around talking to many of the stall owners and visiting royals. You both made purchases and got a few snacks and played a few games. You both were passing time visiting with people and chatting and sharing memories until you caught up to Steve on the third loop. Steve looked at you wrapped around Bucky's arm, smug and confused at the same time. You stepped away from Bucky, who told you he was going to find Rebecca and they would catch up later.

"Steve, can I walk with you?" You scratched the side of your face. Steve looked hopeful, nodding quickly. Steve reached out and tucked your arm under his, escorting you.

"Does this mean you aren't made at me?" Steve asked. "I have seen you hold a grudge for longer than healthy when there is reason. I didn't want my stupid idea to push us apart. I am sorry, I shouldn't have lied about a possible threat of life."

"Steve, you are my best friend. I forgive you. I understand why you did it. You knew we both loved each other. You just wanted us to help. I get that. I appreciate it. Thank you. I found a friend and more, in James. It sucks that this will be the end of it." You shrugged, smiling at Steve. Steve sighed. 

"Bucky isn't going to drop you because he is going home. He loves you. Has for years. The next couple will be hard but Rebecca is going to take over when she comes of age, or we will become a whole country once more. There are options. Don't fret about something like this. Enjoy what is here. Why don't you go get ready for the ball? It is the one day a year I get to see you in a dress and I look forward to it." Steve advised. You nodded and squeezed his arm.

"I will. I want to make a few more circuits and enjoy my day before I have to be forced by Wanda and Natasha into that monstrosity." You shuddered, face blanching. Steve laughed and kissed your cheek, bidding you a goodbye before turning to leave. 

"Your unrequited love isn't as unrequited as you think either. Talk to Tony." You called to him. You saw his back stiffen, turning his head to give you a very heated side-eye. You grinned innocently waving and spinning on your heel to keep walking.

You bought a few more things, for you and your friends. Christmas wasn't for a few more days, but you always wanted to have more than enough. Gift giving was a guilty pleasure of yours. Once done you headed up to your room, where Wanda and Natasha were waiting to help you get ready. You hated this part of the day but they refused to give you a suit to go, stating you were a woman and should have one day to act like it. After the slight torture of getting ready, you and your two friends headed to the party, not being royal the two of you would not need to be escorted or announced. 

The ballroom was done magnificently in theme with the rest of the castle, red and green and gold garland and ornaments and presents scattered through the room. There were tables laid around the edges of the ballroom, for resting and some held food and drink. This was the one night of the year that Steve gave all servants off. They all could enjoy the party. The ballroom was big enough to hold everyone as they came and went, and while many people took it as a night to get fancy, even most of the royals wore simple attire. This was a night everyone who couldn't come envied for their were no expectation on anyone. Everyone was told to have fun and be merry and enjoy the winter time and party. After a couple hours, the party had wound down. You were one of the last people, chatting with Princess Shuri and her brother King T'Challa of the western country of Wakanda, when Bucky stepped up next to you.

"Y/N, I finally found you. Sorry, it seemed both our dance cards were full very quickly." Bucky said. He looked apologetically to the King and sister. "Do you mind if I take her away for a moment." Both the King and sister had been long time allies and friends and politely waved you away, smiling at the both of you.

"Sorry, I was pretty busy. I feel like I danced with everyone." You said. Bucky didn't answer, instead pulling you out onto the dance floor. The slow waltz fitting the aura of the evening.

"Can I have this dance, Lady Y/N?" Bucky asked. You nodded and not a second later you were pulled up against his chest and stepping into the turn to begin the dance. The first measure or two were silent. You, however had something to say.

"Bucky, I have to thank you. If you had waited another minute to start chest compressions or been hesitant on sharing your body heat for so long, I may not be here right now. I would be either dead or almost dead from illness. You saved my life you know that?" You said. Bucky looked down at you, affection and fondness in his eyes. "I know that we'll have some obstacles in our way but I am glad that Steve decided to trick us. We wouldn't be here if he didn't." 

"I couldn't not do anything. I have know for a long time, that I was absolutely gone on you. I saved your life last week but you saved me long before that. I don't know what would have happened to me if Steve had died or ignored me after everything back then. Even you, I was smitten from a young age, having you around kept me sane, helped me get over my own injury and become a better king." Bucky said.

The song ended and you both stopped, staring at each other, absorbing the other's presence. You staring contest was broken by rambunctious cheering from a nearby corner. you looked over to see your friends and even some royals pointing above you. You looked up and laughed bright and infectious.

"Mistletoe." You pointed to it. Bucky smiled mischievously.

"Who are we to turn our nose up at tradition." Bucky said. You stood up on tiptoe and Bucky bent down slightly and pressed his lips to yours.

The cheers grew deafening and you pulled away laughing again.

_'Definitely never been happier.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I have a tumblr for everything and one for writing. 
> 
> [Main Blog](https://saundrasays.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Writing Blog](https://saundraswriting.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come take a peek and maybe give a like to the tumblr post for this fic if you liked it?


End file.
